


[Script Offer] [M4F] Daddy Wants You. NOW.

by Bewonder



Category: GWA - Fandom, r/gonewildaudible, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: Creampie, Daddy’s New Pillory, Degradation, F/M, For Daddy, Juvenile Language, Multiple Orgasms, Rape, Whipping, chained, mdom, no age, throatfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewonder/pseuds/Bewonder
Summary: You're Daddy's little cum slave... You do as you're told. You're supposed to be waiting for Daddy as soon as he gets home from work, but you must have lost track of the time... Daddy hates it when you disobey him. He's gonna be really angry...
Kudos: 5





	[Script Offer] [M4F] Daddy Wants You. NOW.

\---START---

Honey, I’m home! (Pause) (Annoyed) Honey…

Where the hell are you? I told you, you’re supposed to be waiting to greet me at the door!

Baby, I had a LOOONG day at work today. I am NOT in the mood for hide and seek right now… Where. ARE YOU.

If you don’t come out right now, Daddy’s REALLY gonna punish you… You do NOT want to be punished while Daddy’s angry. He might just hurt you a little too much…

(Pause)

Ahh… THERE you are. Why weren’t you at the door?!

I explicitly told you to be at the door EVERY DAY when I get home from work. I do NOT like waiting around for you when I need to blow off some steam. Is that understood?

Good… Now, are you gonna make it up to Daddy, or will he have to MAKE you make it up to him…

(Laugh) On your knees already… Such a good little slave. But I can’t just forget about the fact that you didn’t do as you were told. 

Little sluts like you need to be taught how to serve their Daddy properly. If you know what’s good for you, you won’t try to resist…

(Baby voice) Aww… What’s wrong, my wittle pwincess? Is your big, mean ol’ Daddy scawing you?? 

(Whisper) Well… You SHOULD be scared… (Laugh)

Get up. Now. (Pause) You heard me. I said GET UP.

There… Now follow me. (Pause) You know where we’re going.

Stop fucking crying. I don’t want you to waste all those tears before we’ve even started…

Down the stairs. I said DOWN THE STAIRS. 

(Pause)

Welcome, my little angel… What do you think? I’ve added a few new toys down here, as I’m sure you can see…

Take off your clothes. All of them.

I said FUCKING STRIP FOR ME. Or do you want Daddy to RIP THEM OFF?!

That’s right… panties too. And would you quit fucking crying already?! I haven’t even given you anything to cry about yet…

Look at that beautiful little cunt of yours… I’m gonna love pounding it until you squirm~…

This supple, round ass… It’s really gonna hurt when I beat it ‘till it’s red… And these tits! Your nipples are perking up already… (Giggle) I can barely stop myself from pinching and twisting them right now…

(Pause)

Now then, let’s see… What should I do first… (Pause) Oh! I’ve got it…

Up against the wall. MOVE IT. (Pause) Now drop to your knees. Put this on your neck.

What is it? What the fuck do you think it is? It’s a shackle. Now PUT IT ON. 

Oh, for f-, Fine! Move. Out of my way. I’ll do it…

There. (Baby voice) (Gasp) Oh no! Did Daddy put it on too tight? Oh, here my sweet wittle darling, let me just…

How’s that, huh? BETTER?! 

Yeah, no shit it’s tighter. That’s what you get for fucking complaining. When will my little cock socket ever learn…

Let me just secure your hands and feet… That’s good… That’s really good…

Can you see it? My cock’s already bulging out of my pants… This belt can barely keep it in…

I’ve waited waaay too long for this… Been dying to ram that throat since this morning… (Pause) Now be a good little whore… OPEN UP. 

That’s right… Now don’t move…

(Grunt) There! Oh come on, you can’t be gagging already! I haven’t even started yet…

You better get used to this, hon. I think I might just do this every day… (Laugh)

Ohh yeah… Fuck… (Grunt) Fuck! Feel my cock plunge down your throat with every thrust… How does it feel to be fucking USED! 

Gimme that head… I’m gonna force myself deeper… (Grunt) Yes! Gag for me more… Fucking choke on my huge fucking cock…

(Baby voice) Aww, don’t cwy, honey bun… Here, let me stroke your hair… like this… (Pause) That feel nice? That’s good…

Well how about THIS! (Pause) Oh yeah… let me just shove the back of that pretty little head of yours onto my cock… I’ll get it as deep as it can go… I’m not gonna let you breathe until I fucking CUM!

Mmm… I’m getting close… Use that tongue on me… USE IT…

(Grunt) Fuck… I’m gonna cum… (Baby voice) Daddy’s gonna fill your itty bitty wittle belly with his seed…

Oh… shit… Fuck yes… Yes! Yes, FUCK! (Pause) (Loud Moan) OHHHhhhhh…..

Feel my balls fucking DRAIN down that dirty little throat… Swallow it all like a good cum whore…

See? Daddy feeds you well… 

Quit coughing! Don’t you pass out on me…

What’s that? I can barely make out your voice… Ohhh… You thought I was done with you? You thought once was all Daddy needed? Oh no, sweetheart… Today was a REALLY bad day, and Daddy’s still got some steam that needs to be released…

Let me get that shackle off… (Pause) You look kinda blue, honey… What’s wrong? (Giggle)

Now get over here. Daddy wants to try out one of his brand new toys…

(Pause)

And… voila! So, what do you think…?

It just got here the other day… Was a bitch to find someone who would sell me one of these things, and even more to put it together, but… I think it’ll be worth it…

It’s called a pillory. You’ve probably seen them before in movies… You just stick your hands and neck in, close it shut, and… There’s no escape. (Whisper) You’re completely at my fucking mercy… 

Now GET IN.

(Pause)

Look at that ass sticking out towards me… So soft… So ready…

It’s just begging to be hurt… No worries… I’m more than happy to oblige~… 

This whip here ought to do the trick… Now hold still… (Pause)

Ohh, that was satisfying… Watching it jiggle as you cry out in pain… 

Again… (Pause) (Grunt) Yes! Shout for me more… MORE…

It’s turning so red with every SMACK! (Pause) (Laugh) You’re screams of pleasure and pain… They’re intoxicating… I’m starting to get hard again already…

(Pause)

(Grunt) Ohh fuck! Watching it shake like that for me… I can’t resist any longer… I need to fuck. I need to fuck YOU. And I’m gonna make you like it- No, love it…

This tight little pussy… Aww, must feel so neglected… Left out of all the fun…

Well don’t worry, my little sweet… I’m about to pulverize that cunt… It’s gonna be aching for days…

…What’s this? You’re dripping wet… All over my floor… And here I thought you were scared…

It looks so needy… I can tell that you want this. Just as much as I do…

No more waiting… I can’t take it… Give me that fucking hole!

Look at it spread open for me… So eager… Almost makes me want to stop… torture it a little longer… Almost…

My cock is pushing right against the opening, still covered in cum and spit… All I have to do is…

(Loud Grunt) Fuck! That’s it… Deeper…

(Baby voice) Does that hurt, baby? Aww, It sounds like it hurts… Don’t worry, though… Daddy will be gentle… For now…

Mmm… Fuck… This feels… (Moan) I’m stretching you out so far… My cock barely fits in this tight little cum slot…

Can you feel me sliding in and out of you… Almost pulling out before slamming back in, deeper with every thrust…

Ohh shit… This is too slow… I need to go faster… 

Stop. COMPLAINING! You’re my little slave… I can do whatever the hell I want…

(Loud Grunt) Oh, GOD yes! That’s it… Fuck, FUCK! Faster… Feel the rhythmic motion as I drive this cock deeper and deeper…

I’m gonna ram you until I can’t go any further… Right through to your fucking uterus… 

(Laugh) YES! Scream… fucking SCREAM!

Scream as I use you like the slut you are! You can’t stop this… You can’t do anything! You’re stuck there, helpless… You’re MINE!

Oh yeah… FUCK! I’m gonna tear you to pieces! I’m gonna pound my cum into you, you fucking SLAVE!

I can feel you clenching… Trembling… You just want to release… You want to cum so fucking hard!

Don’t hold back… Do it… Cum for Daddy… Cum on my fucking cock… Cum while I fill you to the fucking BRIM! Now… NOW… CUM FOR ME NOW! (Loud Moan)

Shit… Ohh, that’s a lot… I filled you so full it’s practically squirting out of you…

That’s my good little girl… You served your Daddy well…

I’m gonna let you out now… (Pause) There. Now. Go clean yourself up. I have guests coming over for dinner tonight, and I don’t want you smelling like the cum dumpster you are…

(Laugh) You’d better be on your very best behavior… Or Daddy might just have to punish you again~…

\---END---

(All characters in the script are 18+ and are entirely fictional.)


End file.
